Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for sharing WiFi security data in an IoT system.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.
Certain IoT devices may be configured to establish communication channels over WiFi networks. When establishing such a connection over a secure WiFi network, configuration techniques must be employed to provide the WiFi key to the IoT device. This process may be complex and burdensome, particularly for users who have limited technical skills. As such, a simpler, more efficient process is needed for configuring an IoT device such as an IoT hub with WiFi credentials.